


Tick Tock

by TheNocturnalHermit



Series: TheDramaticHermit's Musings [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Really nothing else to tag it's just a short poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNocturnalHermit/pseuds/TheNocturnalHermit





	Tick Tock

Tick tock sings the clock.  
My how the time flies.

Tick tock chimes the clock.  
Never thought I'd be this unwise.

Tick tock grins the clock.  
Is there a god within those skies?

Tick tock laughs the clock.  
If so all they spout are lies.

Tick tock sighs the clock.  
Day after day I am filled with surprise.

Tick tock whispers the clock.  
That reflection is what I despise.

Tick tock weeps the clock.  
I am my own demise.

Tick tock groans the clock.  
I cannot forget those butterflies.

Tick tock scoffs the clock.  
All I can do is romanticize.

Tick tock stops the clock.  
Oh how this past hypnotizes.

Tick tock.  
All this clock does is mock.


End file.
